


[ES21][蛭魔中心]0.01%

by alagev



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, 每個人心中都有一隻小惡魔(不), 泥門眾人, 蛭魔受, 蛭魔妖一中心, 關於執著, 關於獲勝
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 隊上有個笨蛋是件麻煩事，隊上有一群笨蛋，他可能會選擇多點麻煩少點笨蛋，偏偏帶頭的惡魔更是笨蛋中超級理論派大笨蛋，這對武藏來說簡直比老爹不講裡的鐵拳還難纏。





	1. 01.武藏嚴

 

 

 

 

01.武藏嚴

 

 

隊上有個笨蛋是件麻煩事，隊上有一群笨蛋，他可能會選擇多點麻煩少點笨蛋，偏偏帶頭的惡魔更是笨蛋中的笨蛋，武藏只能掏掏耳朵，冷靜的解除掉蛭魔的槍砲彈藥，拯救再度傳球失誤的門太，免除其死亡的危機。

 

因右手上臂骨折暫時不能下場練習的四分衛蛭魔，不只在場上能當唬人用的死人石像，轉頭對付自家人同樣有效，除了更專注在盯人練習及研究帝黑各種數據，平時就不離手的槍械在使用上更是到達神經質的程度。

 

用的，還不是習慣的左手，這是準確度從１０００％下降到１２％的急遽落差。具體一點的表達方式是，原本子彈會精準的擦過皮膚旁0.01公分順利達到威嚇的作用，現在變成只要聽到上膛聲，小惡魔們就得自求多福了，那是比門太的傳球還淒厲數十倍的軌道。幾天後甚至到達不開口也要來上幾發的恐怖，沒有理由，沒有前兆，當事人的食指就是離不開扳機，被不定時瘋狂掃射到的眾人連抗議的勇氣都沒有──開玩笑，對手可是那個惡魔，蛭魔似乎想讓大家在這一個月內學會阿含的電子神速信號，反正有練成當撿到，學不會至少反應也加快許多。

 

面對這種不講理的超高壓統治，還得專心接受來自各校頂尖好手一對一教學的泥門眾人*，深深認為死亡行軍好像也不是太艱難，至少在存活度上高了不只五十個百分點……吧至少。

 

雖然有部分的人很悲慘的發現在閃躲賽柏拉斯跟子彈還有某人恐怖的三叉槍擒抱上，這只是很尋常的練習日。

 

原本奢望同為學長的武藏、栗田能多少管管天天都在爆走的司令塔，還有真守學姊不可能放任大惡魔一直殘害大家才對，只是十文字三兄弟某天經過社辦時看到姊崎那非人的工作量，果斷不再將她納入求救範圍，只能說不良少年們的同情心微妙的隱隱作祟中，被壓榨的一方卻絲毫沒有覺得不妥，果然Ｍ屬性都是養出來的。剩下來的栗田是根本阻止不了，況且線鋒有峨王、番場、筧、大田原等教練存在，要騰出手去阻止蛭魔簡直就是不可能的任務。

 

只有金剛阿含咬牙罵了句：「廢物死渣子，沒用的東西就給老子滾到一邊去」然後用電子神速信號千鈞一髮閃過迎面而來的導彈。

 

背號２１的跑衛瞬間進入光速世界突破阿進的三叉槍擒抱後檔在蛭魔的槍口跟阿含的拳頭中間，整個過程從開始到結束沒超過0.5秒。

 

小早川瀨那對於自己何時養成的條件反射完全沒有自覺，回神過來已經介入兩大惡鬼的領域中，只好硬著頭皮進行調解。

「呃啊啊啊啊啊──不、不要吵架……」瞎子都看的出來瀨那明明嚇到不行，還是堅決捍衛自家四分衛的悲壯場景，果然經過白秋恐龍隊一戰，不止栗田一個人對四分衛有保護過度的趨勢。

 

金剛阿含的殺氣都快具現化了，幾乎是拎起矮他二十公分的瀨那叫囂「啊？？死廢物你在命令老子嗎？？」，一旁的雲水總算開始擔心小惡魔的人身安全，還沒來的及阻止，更誇張的妖氣瞬間鋪天蓋地攏照。

 

「桀桀桀桀，死矮子活的不耐煩啊？還有死木頭居然弱到讓你衝出來啊，看來王城跟神龍寺明年春季大賽已經提前放棄了嘛桀桀桀桀────」

 

「混帳死渣子！你真的想死老子成全你」，金剛阿含一把扔開矮小的跑衛，可惜瀨那還沒落地就借力使力再度插回到雙鬼之間，而被點名的進清十郎用力拉了拉手套，大有＂光速蒙面俠２１我們再來過＂的架式。

 

正準備要回家去幫忙的武藏停下腳步，搔搔頭，為避免泥門真的被槓上的兩紙惡魔加一只木頭拆掉，他還是處理一下那群笨蛋比較好。武藏走到蛭魔妖一背後，無視對面傳來陣陣吃人的殺意，熟練的卸除蛭魔的武裝，一把拎過那只不意外正在低燒中的笨蛋，轉身帥氣的把惡魔拎回了老巢。

 

所有人都假裝沒看到暴怒的蛭魔妖一用超高分貝攻擊扛起他的少年老成的踢球員，以及邪惡天才腦子上的青筋，當沉重汙濁的殺氣漸漸遠離球場，雖然練習量完全沒有減輕，但在場的球員們──包含別校的──通通忍不住鬆了口氣。

 

只能說斷手的惡魔，危害度最多減少兩個百分點，還是能別惹就別惹吧……。

 

 

※　　※　　※　　※

 

泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊，這支秋季大賽前只被評為Ｃ，真正找齊選手開始訓練不到一年的年輕球隊，在死亡行軍的洗禮跟一次次不合理的越級挑戰下，逐漸銳變成全關東破壞力最強的隊伍，擊敗強權如神龍寺NAGA、王城白色騎士，甚至在地下主將骨折還上場的情況下攻破白秋恐龍峨王力哉非人的防線，跌破眾人目光，一路殺進了總決賽。

 

距離聖誕杯只剩下不到一個月的時間，換句話說，斷手的惡魔只有短短的三個禮拜能夠修復殘破的死身軀。

 

也許其他人都當惡魔指揮官殘爆指數隨著聖誕杯逐漸接近越發情緒高漲，武藏卻很清楚，不能下場練習的笨蛋每天都在家怎麼折磨自己。體能最低限度至少要維持住而不是懈怠下來，但太激烈的活動會牽扯到右上臂的傷處，只有這種時候泥門的大家才會忍不住對峨王拋出敵意，雖然守不下來完全是他們自己的問題，怪不了別人，對線鋒來說，蛭魔手上那圈礙眼的白色繃帶每天都沉默的提醒他們，保護不了四分衛的線鋒有多難堪。

 

蛭魔當然知道死白癡們的想法，沒去點破，反兒在旁搧風點火，就怕死胖子們的殺氣還不夠重，所有能提高士氣的行為他都樂意去幹，何必阻止？

 

他們只要專注的殺掉所有敵人，其他的都不重要。

 

除了獲勝以外，其他的都不重要。

 

他們就是為此而生，為此而戰的。

 

身為泥門一切攻擊核心，永遠都嫌不夠的賽前準備以前都是蛭魔獨自統合，這次面對關西最強不敗神話，各路人馬搜集來的帝黑資料簡直比栗田加大田原乘以峨王的食量還可觀，姊崎那已經是蛭魔篩選過的東西下去做整裡，其他比較專業處理不來的，比如說戰術分析﹑應對佈署、選手狀況，都是跟西部基德、王城高見、神龍寺雲水等人連夜搞出來的。

 

恐怕蛭魔躺在高壓氧氣艙裡的時候根本沒睡，堪比電腦的精密計算如何有效率的天天奔馳，武藏根本懶的去想。

 

他只知道一件事，從跟白秋恐龍比賽後至今，蛭魔從沒有一天是完完全全放鬆休息超過四小時。這隻隊伍太年輕，他也一個人扛著走了太遠的路，以栗田的個性，如果沒有蛭魔在旁用各種手法強撐起這社團，早在他退出的那一天可能就會解散了。在瀨那加入之前美式足球社就只有他們兩名選手，若不是這半年所有人的努力蛭魔都看在眼裡，恐怕到現在那只惡魔還是一樣，學不會用天真想法去信任自己的隊友。

 

這是一項多有趣的運動，強調團體而非個人，卻又央求個人的表現能撐起整個團體。

 

熟練的把人連同高壓氧氣艙扛回蛭魔據說是「家」的地方，對於惡魔終於從飯店搬到一般住宅*，比較像個正常人類的居住習慣，武藏當初來裝修的時候只幽幽嘆了口氣，比起買一座不知道要幹嘛用的島，房子真的實用多了。踢球員轉了半圈讓蛭魔不甘願的掏出鑰匙開門。走進客廳時，毫不意外迎面而來是大量明顯違法的槍械，幾乎佔掉視線四分之三的空間，牆壁到天花板貼滿各種資訊照片陣勢，窗戶緊閉，厚重的窗簾即使沒有拉上，外頭Ｎ週沒修剪的樹枝也幾乎把光線都檔掉，不難想像當蛭魔待在這環境時有多像鬼的巢穴。武藏彎腰把人放在沙發上，金髮四分衛修長的手揉了揉被嗑了半天的肚子，仰頭瞪著他，幾秒後發出一陣尖銳的詭異狂笑，雙腳囂張的跨在矮桌上，一整疊美式足球雜誌差點被他踢下去，武藏忽然覺得頭有點痛。

 

「死老頭越來越有種了，連我都敢綁架，聖誕杯打完你就準備去死吧！！！ｙａ──ｈａ──！！！！！」

 

惡魔非常、非常、非常痛恨別人入侵他的空間，不管來者是誰，一律殺無赦。

 

顯然他現在處在某人的底線邊緣，只是回想上次在社辦看到的畫面，武藏難得不想去管對方小孩子氣的行為，沉默的走去浴室放水，準備來進行更高難度的挑戰。

 

可能對蛭魔來說，這地方除了洗澡睡覺跟堆放雜物外就沒有別的利用價值吧，武藏不只一千次的想，到底是什麼家庭背景可以養出這種對週遭漠不關心的冷漠個性，如果不是遇到栗田，然後開始打美式足球，這只惡魔大概就真的會朝著歪斜偏離的道路而去。

 

國小就學會在美軍基地賭博的少年。

 

除了對勝利的執著外，什麼也沒有。

 

但是獲勝後拿到手的，那一張張美金跟空虛的生活，恐怕蛭魔連自己在追隨什麼都不知道。

 

※　　※　　※　　※

 

冬天泡熱水澡絕對是種享受，也是讓人迅速放鬆的好辦法。

至少對這世界上絕大多數的生物而言都是如此。

 

雖然某人不曾表現出來，右手不能使用在生活造成許的多不便，都是讓惡魔脾氣越加暴躁的元凶。應該說，雖然蛭魔看起來誇張外放，事實上他卻是個能在場上冷靜到最後一秒的存在，這種反差只有跟他比賽過的對手才能切身體會，稍有疏漏，就會被那只惡魔緊咬著弱點攻擊到死。只是這四年相處下來的經驗告訴武藏，蛭魔妖一越是安靜的在做些瘋狂的事情，他的情緒越不穩定。

 

包括最近越來越頻繁的暴走就是最明顯的例子。至少武藏從沒看過蛭魔拿槍指著金剛阿含，不是不敢，是沒有意義。所謂的威脅是要用在會產生恐懼的生物上，眾所皆知，金剛阿含連他雙胞胎兄弟雲水的訓斥都可以不理會，天才哪知道害怕是什麼？蛭魔從來就不會浪費子彈在死黑人頭身上。

至少在今天之前都是如此。

照理來說，被評為宛如機械般精密運作的腦子是不會因為小螺絲毀了部分功能就整體報銷的，比起幹些愚蠢而無用的事，武藏傾向蛭魔會找別的方法處解決而不是憤怒的毀掉東京。

用他的方法來說的話，金髮惡魔亂開槍的行為，就跟思考時轉槍一樣，純粹靜不下來罷了。

 

他走出浴室，發現蛭魔隨手脫掉的上衣被扔在地上，衣服的主人則裸著上半身，面無表情靠在門框邊看他，比賽中被撞出來的瘀青還沒化開，大大小小盤據在偏白的肌膚上顯得十分…壯觀，又刺眼，武藏看著他，再次反省起自己的疏失，栗田沒能檔下峨王的攻勢，就像他察覺不出蛭魔的虛弱一樣，通通都該自我檢討。

 

似乎是聽到水聲，金髮惡魔吐掉口香糖，冷冷的看了他一眼後，什麼也沒說就進了浴室。連嘲諷都沒有。這讓原本已有先閃子彈後敲暈對方打算的武藏稍微放鬆了點，幸好有人有自知之明，可以省去不少麻煩。

 

撿起像抹布一樣被拋棄的上衣，踢球員粗糙的指尖感受著餘溫，隔著一扇門，四分衛踏近浴缸裡的水聲被放大無限倍。

 

武藏忽然很想抽菸。

 

早在幾個月前，菸就強制戒掉了，不僅僅是讓十文字三兄弟服氣而已，每次蛭魔跟他討論工程的時候，對方聞到菸味微微皺眉的樣子，那種不帶責備意味的眼神總能讓他焦躁很久，除了幾不可見的希望，剩下的比死水還要了無生機。明明那隻惡魔可以使用任何手段達成目的，在武藏退社跟抽菸這點，除了靜靜的等待之外，一次也沒有逼過他什麼，就像當年他可以用威脅手冊強迫他入社，可蛭魔妖一跟栗田，一黑一白的詭異組合，卻以武藏想不到的方式在邀請他，放棄一貫強悍蠻幹的作風，帶上安全帽跟著搬木材、水泥，天天在他家的工地混。

 

蛭魔的手不像他長年上工，佈滿厚厚的老繭，也不像他搬重物搬出來的粗壯體格，就蛭魔偏瘦的身材還跟著扛水泥袋，武藏都想問他你到底要什麼，明明還有很多人選，為什麼看上他？偶爾看到對方被木屑刺到的時候也沒聽蛭魔抱怨過，只是一次次，用愚蠢到神乎其技的舉動，直白的告訴他：「加入美式足球社吧」。

然後他還真的就加入了笨蛋們的行列。

不為什麼，還沒上場，他就先輸給四分衛的堅持，在惡魔的統治下，鮮少有敗戰的一方能逃過魔爪。

加入美式足球社，然後打進聖誕杯。

雖然只有三個人，他們一直相信著這夢想可以實現，然後也抱持同樣想法，一路努力至今。

武藏一直都記得，蛭魔妖一明明就是個超級理論派，只管數據的超級理論派緊抓著0.01％贏球的希望，這個不務實的悖論，就是有辦法讓他在場上竭盡所能的調動所有棋子，殺出血路。

根本沒有所謂的奇蹟，那些看似不可能成功的事，全是他們自己去創造出來的，沒有特別優異的體能，就比別人花更多時間下去練，沒有與天俱來的天賦，就放棄那種不切實際的想法，專注找出一種戰鬥方法，力搏至今。

 

當他開始抽菸後，蛭魔就不再跟他接吻，不是對方不肯，是武藏不敢。

退出那四十五碼後，兩人之間的距離連一公分都難以接進。他還是會接到來自惡魔的各種修繕訂單，只是關於美式足球的事情，他們再也沒有討論過。把所有的期待都埋到看不見的地方，不去碰，走過球場的時候，不去想，兩個同樣固執的人展開漫長而沉默的僵局，一個等著死踢球員回來踢球*，一個等待老爹的身體好轉。還是同塊老舊的踢球版，乾掉的泥土在他手上弄出一層沙。

 

沒有人知道，拒絕用使用任何手法強迫別人的蛭魔妖一，才是最沒有人可以抵抗的。

 

當他隔著螢幕看一年半前露出相同的表情的四分衛，內心不禁開始怨恨世界上的傻子這麼多，怎麼他就趕著碰到了最傻的那個。

 

※　　※　　※　　※

 

「死老頭，你要在外面浪費空氣到什麼時候」略帶沙啞的嗓音從門後傳出，武藏回過神，發現惡魔正在召喚他。

 

由於傷在右上臂，幾乎限制了所有右手的使用空間，固定帶帶來的肩頸痠痛也是一大困擾，蛭魔當然不會像瀨那他們那樣大吼大叫宣洩四肢都快被拆散的痛苦，這也是週遭的人容易忽略掉蛭魔其實也是個人類如此明顯的事實*，當少年老成的踢球員很自然的拿過蓮蓬頭跟洗髮乳的時候，第一次產生＂啊，原來當爸爸是這種感覺＂的荒謬。

 

還是，忍不住想念對方兩句。

「你也該學著多信任他們一點了」

熱水配上恰到好處的力道，金髮少年難得懶洋洋的仰躺任他搓揉，全然不見之前劍拔弩張宛如野獸捍衛領地的氣勢。也許只是得多花一點時間讓惡魔溫習一下人類的相處方式，為此，就算真的被理光頭他也認了。

口香糖吹成一的巨大的泡泡，恰好遮掩惡魔臉上的竊笑：「死老頭給我閉嘴，好戲還沒上場呢」

 

結果任務比想像中還順利，扣除對方不斷惡意潑水出來逼的武藏脫到僅剩一條貼身短褲外，把這只斷臂的惡魔扔到浴缸中清洗簡直輕鬆到匪夷所思。

 

使用高壓氧氣艙治療帶來的副作用讓蛭魔的身體偶爾會抽蓄，他就看過一次，起先他以為蛭魔是失手砸了整疊資料，可當他發現那人一直都沒站起來，只有暖氣隱隱運作的聲音，鬼使神差的，武藏並沒有推開半掩的門，反而繞到後方的側窗探頭看。昏暗的空間中，在散落的模型跟拉霸前，蛭魔妖一捲曲著身子，躺在漫天飛舞的紙張中不發一語的顫抖。

 

武藏沒有跟去美國搞斯巴達集訓，只從姊崎真守那裡聽到幾次抱怨，大抵上說有人明明從頭到尾都在過比大家更苛刻的訓練，還不老實承認，讓她每次都要主動找人治療，還要被那只惡魔戲弄*。

 

把人從浴缸裡拎出來，用大毛巾包上擦乾，對惡魔的牙齒攻擊僅捏了捏對方的側腰做警告「別忘了你還有傷」，言下之意就是不管你想要我 **幹什麼** 你都不用想給我把傷養好再說，不意外換來對方＂死老頭不會廢到連那裡也跟著退化了吧桀桀桀桀桀──＂的嘲諷。

 

「妖一。」

脾氣算的上沉穩的武藏，語氣至少降了一個八度做警告，至於能喝止金髮青年多少就見仁見智了。

有人不耐煩的嘖了一聲，雖然沒有更多挑釁行為出現，倒也沒多安分──反正武藏從沒指望過他能安分多久。該處理的瘀青還是得揉開，蛭魔只穿了件貼身短褲面朝下趴在床上，武藏手掌按壓過的每個地方都引起一陣輕顫，真虧他能忍受僵硬的肌肉跟大塊泛紫的挫傷，如果不是呻吟被尖銳的牙齒卡在喉嚨裡剩下悶哼聲，武藏幾乎要以為他在處理的是具屍體。

 

擰了熱毛巾幫對方擦掉滿身汗，武藏彎下腰蹭了蹭對方的額頭，也許是太久沒如此親暱，反到是被蹭的一方有點不習慣。

 

「妖一，欠你的我一定會還」

 

「死老頭你吵死了」

 

武藏很識相的無視那雙露出來的尖耳微微泛紅的樣子，如果說出＂蛭魔妖一很可愛＂這種話，絕對會破壞掉好不容易建立起的和平的。

 

青年囂張的喬好姿勢，完全不管武藏意願就擅自把對方當成枕頭，也許踢球員一次次放任才是養成這只暴君的最大元兇吧。

 

在他視線死角處，有人笑的比什麼都還來的開心。

 

「桀桀桀桀桀！死老頭你準備還債還到死吧！！！ｙａ──ｈａ──！！！」

 

※　　※　　※　　※

 

隊上有個笨蛋是件麻煩事，隊上有一群笨蛋，他可能會選擇多點麻煩少點笨蛋，偏偏帶頭的惡魔更是笨蛋中超級理論派大笨蛋，這對武藏來說簡直比老爹不講裡的鐵拳還難纏。

 

只是當蛭魔終於累到睡過去的時候，踢球員無法克制自己不去揉那頭倒刺的金髮。

 

武藏忍不住想，至少這個笨蛋肯讓他顧也不錯。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

──────────────

*1蛭魔在比賽前跟每一隊都簽合約，輸的人要無條件幫助打進總決賽的隊伍特訓，適用於每一隊

*2這傢伙認識栗田的時候（初中生）居然住在離學校近的飯店，蛭魔幽也先生，你兒子也太那啥了

*3幾乎全世界的人都知道泥門隊最大弱點就是沒有踢球員，沒有踢球員差多少呢？請看這篇XD

然後某人就是死都不找新的踢球員寧可自己來，這種除了你以外我誰都不要的深情啊

*跟神龍寺NAGA打的時候，蛭魔被阿含直接臉朝下的砸下去，地面的小碎石有割破他的臉，結果泥門對他受傷這件事的第一反應居然是「他的血…原來是紅的」，還被武藏吐槽「不然你以為是什麼顏色」，連瀨那都在內心os「我了解他的心情||||」XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

*死亡行軍的時候明明真守就主動去找腳腫的蛭魔幫他冰敷，結果有人超白目，口嫌體正直的騷年

 

 

 


	2. 02.小早川瀨那

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有朝一日，他會站在他面前，雙方脫下頭盔，握手，場上站著的將會是兩支隊伍的王牌，誰也不讓誰。

 

 

 

02.小早川瀨那

 

 

 

小早川瀨那，高一生，位置：跑衛，專長：跑腿，人生從小奔跑大到，似乎沒有停下來的餘裕，目前正哀悲的在紙上寫下一大串毫無意義的統計。

 

蛭魔學長為了武藏學長等了整整一萬三千兩百九十七小時又四十九分鐘，其中沒有主動去找武藏學長回來過

蛭魔學長為了武藏學長把泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊的攻擊型球風發展到極致*

蛭魔學長、武藏學長還有栗田學長三人撐起初代惡魔蝙蝠隊一路到現在

蛭魔學長的威脅手冊裡唯一沒有把柄記載的就是武藏學長跟栗田學長

蛭魔學長跟武藏學長為了栗田學長沒有去讀神龍寺

 ~~蛭魔學長為了武藏學長學抽菸~~ 　這點不確定，先劃掉

蛭魔學長身高176，武藏學長177，身為泥門矮子三人組之一，小早川瀨那很悲哀的認清自己只有155公分的事實，跟蛭魔整整差了21公分，連要偷襲都有難度（順帶一提，金剛阿含175）

武藏學長明明說自己拋棄了蛭魔學長跟栗田學長，卻只讓蛭魔學長在他頭上動刀（更大的原因是栗田學長人太好）

 

武藏學長回來之後，蛭魔學長好像才回到 **真正的蛭魔學長。**

 

轉槍，問戰術，肆意囂張的狂笑著，拿到所有攻擊手段的惡魔，讓最強四分衛基德也有了恐懼的感覺。

 

扣掉蛭魔的名字，有個人重覆率特別高，想到踢球員回來的那天，比誰都要高興的金髮惡魔，擁有光速４秒２的跑衛全身無力趴在桌上，感覺比跟神龍寺連續打了一週友誼賽還要疲累。

 

五百五十四天，這是沒有耐心的蛭魔沉默等待的日子，那個為達目的不擇手段的人，可以安靜的退讓，給出的４５碼距離。

 

自己好像、不對，應該是說，沒有任何一點可以贏過武藏學長吶。

 

瀨那頭上的兩搓毛也隨著主人的心情塌了下去，任何人膽敢遲到超過１秒，泥門地獄指揮官絕對會讓對方哭著跪爬球場Ｎ圈整理器具甚至當駝獸直到他供出更多有用的奴隸讓蛭魔消氣，但是武藏學長遲到將近八十萬分鐘，讓泥門被迫選擇機關槍掃射似的進攻方式，而且最後還因為時間不夠輸了一截，結果蛭魔除了狂笑著把對方撸成詭異的雞冠頭外，好像也沒有更多的報復舉動。

 

中途也沒有讓任何人取代踢球員的位置，連真守姐姐都不敢亂碰的踢球版靜靜的放在主人的置物櫃裡，明明誰也沒把握武藏一定能回來，為什麼蛭魔就是相信？

堪比精密機械冷漠無情的頭腦，唯二不該犯的兩個錯誤，就讓他跟武藏各佔了一個。

真是十分榮幸啊。

 

如果今天遲到的是自己，還害大家輸球，瀨那可以百分之萬的肯定蛭魔絕對保證一定會拿他去餵賽柏拉斯的。

 

誰讓跑為這個位置本身就是個消耗品，如果能找到更頂尖的，更壯，更有速度的選手，小早川瀨那遲早淪為惡魔四衛多變牌組裡其中一張替補吧，但是踢球員卻不可能找到更好的了。不單只是差距問題，從國中開始，三人建立起來的信賴可是連進清十郎、大和猛殺到跟前也撼動不了的穩固，雖然蛭魔加諸各種無理戰術在他身上逼他成長，但是，總覺得一旦拿自己跟踢球員相比，就是差了那麼一步不止。

 

結果曾經膽小如鼠的傢伙，初戀卻是個連神都搞定不了的惡魔。

 

瀨那發現自己總在幹些不可能的任務，比如說明明是個美式足球菜鳥，目標卻是聖誕杯一樣，自大也好，不自量力也罷，一但踏上球場就沒有回頭路可以走了，就像所有人一齊衝進球場，必須抱持同樣想法，相信隊友，殺了對手，幹掉一切檔在前方的障礙，就算用撞的也要撞進達陣區。

狼狽到全身無一處完好也無所謂，泥濘與勝利就是最大的勳章。

 

問題就偏偏是 **那個蛭魔妖一** ，哪個人都好，居然是那個說出去會被眾人拉去醫院檢查腦子是否有損傷的 **蛭魔妖一** 。

 

不要說告白了，根本連開始的可能都沒有，更糟的是……

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊……如果被他知道的話，一定、會、被殺掉的──────」泥門小蝙蝠痛苦的抱頭低聲慘叫，光是想像四分衛怎麼陰狠的狂笑拿槍追殺他就令人不寒而慄，但少年郎的思春期啊，你越是不敢碰他，火就燒的越旺，像植在腦海裡的意念，總挑最無防備的時候狠狠衝出來折磨人。

 

當小早川瀨那休息時再度盯著四分衛修長的雙腿跟細長的手指看時，事情已經朝向暴走的邊緣發展，然後跑衛就一頭栽進比地獄更加地獄的集訓裡頭去了。

 

因為他發現自己總會在閃過線衛後零點幾秒的時間內很認真思索，要攻破惡魔那堪比碳化鎢的心房比較簡單，還是贏過由赤羽準人跟進清十郎連手華麗到他不敢哭的陣容比較容易。

 

※　　※　　※　　※

 

他知道自己是沒得選擇中的選擇，也是最大選擇的第一選擇。

 

聽來繞口，卻沒什麼技術層面的問題，以蛭魔的思考邏輯來看甚至稱的上單蠢，瀨那從栗田學長那裡斷斷續續聽到的資訊已足夠讓他拼出過去的泥門遇到何種困境，以及惡魔不經腦子想出來最暴力的解決方法。

 

既然沒有人能突破進清十郎變態的防守，也不可能短時間找到跟他搭的上的外接員（光是路徑就可以搞死人了），那繞過他總行了吧？

 

找一個速度超越進清十郎的人，夠靈巧，夠膽識，衝破他們的防守，至少可以把贏球的機率從0.01% 往上提高至１%。只要可能性大於1，那就沒什麼不可能的事，該說不愧是被武藏學長評為理論派夢想家的蛭魔妖一，滿手爛牌只擁有一張Ace，他能搞到整張賭桌的人通通收牌，莊家賠到沒本，瀨那第一次聽到事實後笑的跟白癡一樣，當了十幾年的失敗者，居然被當成救世主般的需要，這世界果然很神奇。

 

可以被鬼神一樣的惡魔需要著，還有什麼不滿足？

 

他們是輸到底了才懂獲勝的重要性，如同死亡行軍的起始與終點，無人脫隊，他們的凝聚意識遠高於其他隊伍，所以當後來大和猛不客氣的指責指揮官蛭魔妖一居然在最重要的一場比賽嚴重失職時，小早川瀨那差點被澆熄的戰意才又瘋狂的燃燒起來。

 

他不會蠢到去責罵大和猛自以為是的言論，如果他有經歷過蛭魔曾經的處境，就會了解到信任到底是多瘋狂的東西，蛭魔居然給的出來，還固執的像個白癡。

 

大和猛不需要懂，紛雜無用的多愁善感，唯一讓對方閉嘴的方法只有一個。

 

而他小早川瀨那也一定要辦到。

 

他們就是這麼走過來的。

 

※　　※　　※　　※

 

只是有時候瀨那也會覺得不甘心──替蛭魔感到不甘心，

 

中途離開的武藏，永遠不夠人數的社團，賽前要死命湊才能湊到最低限度，技術雖然好，臨時拉來的雜魚們卻不能讓他盡情發揮，等他手中可以攻擊的牌通通到手，泥門卻輸了最重要的一場比賽*。

 

多諷刺啊。

 

對白秋一役，他看著蛭魔被擔架抬下場，又看著他無比殘忍對待自己回到戰場，連持球都無法的身軀到底回來能幹嘛，瀨那不敢問，那雙手垂在身體的兩側，不斷的顫抖。高見說過，泥門的地下王牌是蛭魔妖一，雖然大家信賴瀨那的速度，可在綜觀大局的能力上，他深知自己完全不能跟蛭魔做比較。

 

他的傳球完全沒有精準度可言，臂力中下，臨場反應能力尚可，偶有聽起來很扯爛卻意外能用的戰術，但那畢竟是極稀有的情況下，一扔到那些成精的老狐狸面前簡直單純的可憐，身體機制才剛脫離軟弱、貧弱外加脆弱的評價，只有機動性這點勉強位居頂端*。

 

好的指揮官不會去想９９％輸球的可能性，而是逮住那１％的希望，同樣的，當大家沉溺在９９％贏球的勝率當中驕傲自滿，蛭魔也會毫不客氣的提醒大家，雖然小卻存在的，１％輸球的機率。

 

當水町說他們還有明年可以拼，瀨那只想大吼，沒有了，沒有明年，今年就是最後了，為什麼別校的人還有高三可以打，蛭魔、栗田、武藏跟雪光就只有一次的機會？

他知道蛭魔從來不是會回頭想這些的人，因為沒有意義，他小早川瀨那就是不甘心。

 

因為之後，他就沒辦法在場上跟蛭魔一起奮鬥了。

 

好不容易人生有了目標，有了感情牢不可破的隊友們，能夠一展長處的舞台，說什麼也不能輕易放棄。

 

所以再無理的要求，再殘酷的戰術，他都毫無怨言的執行，直到逼近身體崩壞的臨界點，跑到全身的肌肉都在哀嚎，也不停歇。

 

他知道背後會有人笑著看他，為得來不易的榮耀慶賀。

 

他從達陣區慢慢走回來，小早川瀨那站在蛭魔妖一面前，頭盔後面，神情早已退去當年的怯懦莽撞，多了一分堅強與執傲，四分衛玩味的看著逐漸成長的小惡魔，轉槍笑的猖狂，卻怎麼也猜不到跑衛心裡攔不住的嘶吼。

 

We win as a team we lose as a team.

 

可我不會輸的，我會贏，而且要一路贏到底，直到能完全獨立不再依賴你的那天，直到捧著獎杯走到你充滿刺棘的王座前，我不會央求你施捨憐憫，而是堂堂正正的殺進達陣區，讓你再也無法忽視我。

 

有朝一日，他會站在他面前，雙方脫下頭盔，握手，場上站著的將會是兩支隊伍的王牌，誰也不讓誰。

 

然後我會擊敗你，與你平起平坐。

 

※　　※　　※　　※

 

是想獲勝的執著讓他從淚水跟泥濘中站起來，是背負蛭魔的信賴讓他拼死也要達成戰術，讓謊言成真，不只為了自己而已吶。

 

 


End file.
